Keeping You A Secret
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Derek and Casey come to terms with their feelings for one another, thanks to the help of Edwin and Lizzie...Dasey fic


AN: I do not own Life With Derek; just felt like playing in Family Channel's sandbox for a bit...

Edwin Venturi paced his room, anxiously waiting for his step-sister, Lizzie McDonald to show up.

"So, Edwin, what's got you so worked up?" Lizzie asked, commenting on her step-brother's frazzled appearance. Edwin let out a soft moan as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Liz, you know how I started that rumor over at the high school a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, while I was there I overheard some things," Edwin mumbled, looking as if he were about to hurl at any moment.

"Such as?" Lizzie prodded as the two of them sat down on Edwin's bed.

"Granted the rumor mill is already on overdrive at the high school because well, it's _high school_."

"What're you getting at, Ed?"

"It was about Derek and Casey," Edwin replied, staring with intense interest at his hands.

"Meaning what exactly?" Lizzie asked, her confusion evident. Edwin swallowed hard.

"There's this rumor going around the high school that Casey and Derek are…that they're…"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"They're together. Like a couple," Edwin muttered, feeling heat rise to his face. Lizzie shook her head, laughing. "Edwin, that's the stupidest…"

Edwin stared at her for several minutes with a straight face. Her smile quickly disappeared. "Oh, my god. You're serious?" Edwin nodded. "You think they know about the rumor?" she asked after a pause.

Edwin shrugged. "We could always resort to what we do best," he finally suggested.

"You mean spy, snoop and keeping a case file of suspicious behavior?" Lizzie asked with a grin.

"Exactly," Edwin agreed with a smirk that rivaled his older brother's. A few minutes later they heard the front door slam and a familiar shriek.

"_Derek_!" Casey yelled, her feet pounding on the stairs as she made her way toward her step-brother's room, where she proceeded to pound on his bedroom door.

Lizzie and Edwin both shared a look before both racing to the entrance of Edwin's room, waiting with baited breath for their research to begin.

Derek finally opened his door and leaned casually against the doorway. He stared at Casey with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to start talking so he could respond with a sarcastic comeback and officially commence their after school banter. Which more than likely wouldn't cease until dinner or Casey remembered she had homework. He flashed her the famous '_Derek Venturi_' smirk, crossed his arms at his chest and waited for her to explode. _4,3,2,1_.

"_Derek_! You just _left_ me there? I had to walk the entire way home thanks to you."

"You're surprised _why_ exactly? Besides, I thought that was the reason you had a boyfriend. So you could have some eager schmuck cart you around wherever you wish."

Casey glared at him. "Max is _not_ a schmuck. He's a gentleman. Unlike some guys I could mention. And you know as well as I do that he can't give me a ride home from school because he has football practice."

"All right. But none of that explains the most important thing," Derek replied.

"And what's that exactly?" Casey asked warily. Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair, staring at his step-sister in all seriousness.

"How Max can possibly stand to be involved with an over-achieving, grade-grubbing Klutzilla like you."

"You're such a jerk! It's like you don't have any feelings to speak of. Now if you'll excuse me I have homework," Casey snapped, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"Once a keener always a keener," Derek muttered.

"What'd you say?" Casey demanded, glaring at him.

"Nothing important, Case," Derek said, his gaze softening as he realized he may have over-stepped his bounds with his snaky comments.

"Whatever," Casey muttered huffily before heading to her room, slamming the door behind her. Derek sighed heavily, almost tempted to follow her, but ultimately decided against it, retreating into his own room instead.

Edwin grabbed a hold of Lizzie's hand and pulled her into the game closet where the two of them had had many a private meeting. Lizzie pulled on the chain dangling in front of her face, and the small room was illuminated with light.

"That was intense, huh?" she asked.

"Definitely," Edwin agreed with a nod. "I think we're going to need evidence. Visual proof."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"I am, sis. I think it's time for the McDonald-Venturi middle kids to break out the video camera."

Lizzie gulped. "And you want _me_ to sneak into Derek's room to get it, don't you?"

"Well, it's better than me sneaking into his room to get it, don't you think?" Edwin demanded. This was true. If Lizzie snuck into Derek's room and got caught she'd only get a severe tongue lashing. Edwin on the other hand would get beaten up and then sentenced to a month of servitude. Lizzie sighed heavily. She held out her hand.

"All right, I'm in." Edwin grinned, shaking her outstretched hand. "Let Operation Dasey begin.

"Operation Dasey?" Lizzie asked with a soft smile. Edwin shrugged, blushing.

"We don't have to call it that."

"No. No, I like it. It's sweet."

Edwin loudly cleared his throat. "All right then. Let's do this."

"I'm right with you, bro," Lizzie said, eager to get started on their new mission.

tbc...


End file.
